DarkGamer159's Pertemis Challenge
by Hero of Olympus in Disguise
Summary: Aphrodite has a promise to keep to percy, to make his love life difficult. She also wants to prove to Artemis that love is needed in life for mortals and Annabeth and percy broke up because Annabeth accepted immortality after the last war but percy chose to save the world by asking the gods to resolve the hunger problems in third world countries.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to thank DarkGamer159 for this challenge. He gave me the go to make the story and I'm so pumped up to do so. DarkGamer159 I hope I made this story to meet your expectations.**

* * *

 **DarkGamer159's challenge:** **Aphrodite has a promise to keep to percy, to make his love life difficult. She also wants to prove to Artemis that love is needed in life for mortals and Annabeth and percy broke up because Annabeth accepted** **immortality after the last war but percy chose to save the world by asking the gods to resolve the hunger problems in third world countries.** **A few months after Annabeth broke up with percy Aphrodite starts her plan and gets percy in the hunt -how is completely your choice- but when percy overhears Aphrodite talk to someone about her plan Artemis and percy are going to give her a payback -let** **your imagination flow here people!- And maybe if you want you can let percy and artemis get together at the end of the story**.

 **Okay well that's the challenge. For those of you reading my other story don't worry I'm still working on it. I just really want to see DarkGamer159's story come to life so I decided to show you his summary and then start the actual story. And yes this is another Pertemis fanfic. I don't know why but my top three favorite couples are Perlia,Percabeth, and Pertemis. Okay until next time/chapter.**


	2. A Broken Man

**Me: Helloooooo! How ya doin'? Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV:**

How could Annabeth do this to me? After the Giant War, the gods rewarded us with immortality,I of course politely declined and instead asked for the gods to help end world hunger,and to give Hestia and Hades their thrones back. The gods created a company called Food of The Gods. This company will go around the world and deliver food to those who need it. I expected Annabeth to also decline her immortality but instead she accepted it to be Olympus's permanent architect. Doesn't she know we can't be together if she's immortal? Of course she knows! She's the smartest person I've ever known! She did it to make her mother proud. After all the gods left the throne room I stayed and sat down on Artemis throne, I don't know why I dared to but I don't care what happens Annabeth left me, and took my life with her. Aphrodite came up to me, "I told you I would make your love life difficult, did I not?", I looked at Aphrodite in the eye, not bothering to stand up, " No, no you did, I don't know why I even bother with love anymore. First Calypso, then Rachel, and now Annabeth.", I said, "I'm done with love! People are right, love only ends in hate! Now, now I have all this hate bottled up inside I'm afraid it'll explode at any second! Why me?! Why can't the freakin Fates just leave me alone?! I would _love_ to have one day, at least one day, where something can go my way!" I yelled, I got up and turned around, only to come face to face with Artemis. "Perseus." "Mylady Artemis. Sorry I was talking to Aphrodite but it seems she's gone. Again so so sorry if you thought I was impolitely approaching you." she nodded, "I understand. I just came here to see which boy dared to sit at the foot of my throne. Sorry if I was interrupting something for you." and with that she flashed away. I walked back to Camp Half-Blood and straight into my cabin. I went to sleep wondering how I could fix this broken heart of mine. The next morning, I woke up and acted like nothing happened, but deep down, I'm a broken man. A broken man with no soul or heart. A broken man some might call me. Broken.

* * *

 **Me: Okay that should be enough to kick this story to a start. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but school is close to starting and I need to do an assignment that is due on the first day of school. So I needed to get started on my English homework and didn't have time to write a long chapter.**

 **Percy: You know I'm starting to think you hate me. Heart broken on the first chapter for both your stories. That's cruel.**

 **Me: Hey! At least I don't make you go through like four heart breaks in one story! I know that the title says Pertemis challenge but I was wondering, maybe I should let you guys vote. So since it's still a little early, write a review saying you either want a Perlia or Pertemis pairing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm baaaaaaack! So sorry for the long wait but as I said before, you can blame school. Hopefully this chapter is a little longer than the last one. Oh and before I forget, I know the title says Pertemis but I was wondering if you guys'll like Perlia instead. The whole plot will stay the same, but I wanted to give you guys a choice in this story, in The Life of Percy and Artemis J I didn't really give much of a choice. We're not that deep in the story so I can still change the couples. Just write a review saying either THALIA OR ARTEMIS.**

* * *

 **Artemis's POV:**

"Mi'lady, Father is calling for a Council Meeting." My lieutenant/half-sister Thalia Grace informed me. I nodded my head, "Thank you. Tell the girls I'll be gone for a little. You're in charge while I'm gone. Move the girls to Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure you'd like to see your cousin, after all you haven't seen him since a little before the final battle of the Giant War." I said. Thalia's expression visibly brightened and she soluted before she sprinted off to her tent.

 **Thalia's POV:**

Yes! I ran to my tent and started packing up. I told the girls to pack camp and I wanted them ready before dawn breaks in 15. They soluted and got to work. Artemis flashed away leaving the hunt in my hands. Oh I hope we get to camp before dusk, we are pretty far.

 **Percy POV:**

"Come on out man! We haven't seen you in _weeks_ and you need to eat!" my good friend Grover yelled through the door. I turned in my bed, threw one pillow at the door and another one over my head, "I'm fine! Leave me alone." I yelled back. "Come on Seaweed Brain! You need to eat. If not for me, what about Sally?" Annabeth? What's she doing here? "Go away!" I heard the sound of footsteps one hooves the other sneakers. Hopefully she goes back to Olympus where she can't remind me the reason of why I'm like this to begin with.

 **Third Person:**

A hunting horn was blown in the distance maybe a mile away from Cabin 3. It was the horn that signals the arrival of Artemis's Hunters. Everyone but the occupant of Cabin 3 ran to greet the young, immortal girls. Thalia pushed through the crowd and greeted her friends, but immediately noticed one person missing, "Where's Percy?Why isn't he with you guys?" Thalia questioned. Grover and Annabeth looked at each other, then at her. "Look I have to go, you tell her. I'll be here later hopefully we can catch up." Annabeth excused herself. Grover looked like he'd seen a ghost, pale, sweaty, white and afraid. He looked at Thalia in the eyes and sighed, "He hasn't come out or been seen in weeks. He hasn't eaten in weeks either. Thalia I think he's hurting himself." he said it all in one breath. It took Thalia no more than 2 seconds to comprehend that before she sprinted to the door of the Poseidon Cabin. She banged on the door, "Kelp Head, open up! Come on Percy open the door, it's me Thalia!" she tried to yell to be heard past the door. "How do I know it's only you?" Percy questioned her from the other side, "I swear on the river Styx that it's only me here." thunder roared overhead, sealing the deal. The fact that she is not dead, shows Percy that she is truthful, therefore he opens the door to allow her entrance. Thalia grace did not waste any time to jump into Percy's arms, "Look Percy, I know you're sad and everything but, you can't starve yourself to death. Come on, have breakfast with me." Thalia grabbed his hand and started pulling him out until he yanked his hand away, "No. No I'm not going back out there until I'm ready. And I'm not so..." he trailed off. Thalia sighed but closed the door anyways, she pushed him onto the bed and walked back to the door, "Stay here," she started sternly "don't move a muscle." she walked out the cabin, shutting the door for the third time this morning.

* * *

 **Me: well there you go, another chapter. I really need you guys to vote so that I can know which way to take this story. In the next chapter, I plan on showing a little Pertemis, and a little Perlia, I'll see what you guys like from there by LEAVING A REVIEW SAYING EITHER PERLIA OR PERTEMIS! VOTE NOW! Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia's POV:**

When I got back, Percy had locked himself in the little personal bathroom he and Tyson made. Using some electricity I was able to melt off the door knob and run into the bathroom, where I found him with a knife in his hands and his shirt off, revealing a series of lines he cut just above the heart, and a few cuts in his forearm, underneath his SPQR tattoo. I ran to him and pushed him to the ground, startling him enough to drop the knife, I got on top of him and pinned his hands to the sides,

"If I ever, ever, catch you trying to do something like that ever again, you'll get more than a little push."

I got so close to his face, our noses were touching. He nodded his head quickly and I got off of him, panting from all the hard work it took to push him down. Gods that guy weighs over a thousand pounds! What does he eat?! "I'm taking you to the gods. I'm afraid that once the meeting is over, and I have to leave with the hunt again, your going to keep this up. Do you have a fountain anywhere? Oh never mind, you have one right here in this corner." I took a silver drachma, one that Artemis supplies me with for only emergencies, and made the offering to Iris. "What is it Lieutenant? Is everyone okay Thalia?" Artemis asked through the IM. "Uh, yes and no. You see, there's a certain someone who is not okay due to the new immortal walking around Camp Half-Blood. Just look at his arm." I pulled Percy close to me and stretched his arm to show on the message, I rolled up his sleeve and Artemis gasped, "I'll tell father right away. Thank you for the report. Anything else?" I shook my head, "No. Sorry if I interrupted something Milady. I'll bring him to Olympus right away."

"Thank you Thalia, my son has not had contact with anyone these couple months, how exactly did you even get him to open the door?" Poseidon thought aloud. I just shrugged my shoulders and went to stand by Artemis's throne. In order to bring Percy to the door I sort of bad to... Knock him out. Blackjack helped me by flying him to Olympus while I took a random Pegasus that wanted to help assist me since I'm, 'his majesty's friend'. I guess being a close friend/family member to a son of Poseidon has its perks. Percy was dragged into a bed that was summoned onto the middle of the throne room.

"Okay, Artemis and Poseidon for some, now known reason, have called an emergency meeting. I know we just finished one but apparently this is important. Now can someone please explain to me why the savior of Olympus is in the throne room, passed out none the less?" wow Father, what a great way to start a meeting.

"So we all agree that until future notice, Thalia, Grover, Nico and Apollo, will be discharged from their duties? Of course, each will take turns." Everybody said their 'Aye's' and 'agreed' before flashing off, leaving Poseidon, Artemis and I alone with Percy. "Thalia, I'll help you with him the first week, then from there your on your own, understood?", Artemis planned. At least now I have someone to help me when he gets tough and stuff. "Yes Milady." "Good. Now, uncle Poseidon, I'm afraid we must be on our way then. Thalia." Artemis grabbed Percy's and I's shoulders and teleported us to Cabin 3.

* * *

 **Me: Well, thats a wrap for today's chapter. Sorry for the long wait, school happened. So... Yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter I promise you next chapter will be more progressive and longer. Until next time!**


	5. I Swear I Lived

**Percy's POV:**

Artemis grabbed Thalia and my shoulder and teleported us to my cabin. She saw that I'm awake and blushed as she pulled her hand back. Thalia looked at her mistress weirdly but soon shrugged it off. Artemis sighed and looked at me. "Okay. How about, you take a rest, it seems like you haven't slept or eaten in years! While I go get us some food from the… Yeah **(I sorta forgot what it's called. I know it's NOT amphitheater. If you know leave a comment.)** Thalia, you stay with him until I get back." I shrugged and sighed as I lay on my back on my bed. Thalia looked at me a little worried and sat next to me. "So… Since when have you been, hurting yourself?" I mumbled a quick "Since that day" but of course she had to catch it. She sighed a little frustrated and ran a hand through my hair, like a mother would to a child. With the relaxing gestures and the fact that I haven't slept in weeks, I slipped into the realm of Morpheus.

"Wake up. I'm here with the breakfast. Even though it's already brunch." Artemis mumbled the last part. I groaned and turned around in my bed, missing the feeling of nothingness. Of not feeling you're alive because you have no dream. The feeling of death.

Thalia, being the one who knows me better, called my mom through an IM. "Sally, can you please-" I shot up on my bed, and out my hands up in surrender. Mom does NOT know about my girl problem and I will like to keep it that way. "I surrender. You've got me. I'll eat. Geez Thals, I never knew you are a blackmailer." She gave me a smug smile and ended her conversation with mom, cutting the connection. I looked at the tray of pancakes, grapes, bread, and orange juice reluctantly, then reached out to take the tray from Artemis. I nodded and added a quick thanks before taking a bite of the pancake. Once the little fluffy bread touched my mouth, my eyes gained a little of their signature sparkle back as I gulped everything down. It's been a while since I've eaten anything. Trust me, if I had to go through starvation again for food to taste that good, I'll do it in a heartbeat. I let a small moan escape my lips but then returned back to my sorrow state, once the food was gone. Artemis and Thalia looked at each other before letting small, girlish giggles get past their lips. Artemis seemed to have an eternal debate before smiling again.

 **Aphrodite's POV:**

Arty, Arty, Arty. I will fulfill that promise. The promise I made you a couple thousand years ago. Everyone, everyone, has someone out there for them. Their other half. And everyone needs love. Even you, Artemis. And you Percy, didn't I promise you a difficult love life? Annabeth was just the beginning and now, here comes your end. Enjoy your free time now, because life is about to get a whole lot more confusing.

 **Artemis's POV:**

When is the last time I've laughed, around a boy much less? I don't know but Perseus brings the bright side out of me. Even Thalia acts different around him. Calm down Artemis, just enjoy it. But I can't help shake the feeling that something is going to happen. "That was good. So what do you want to do? I mean, I'm under house arrest aren't I?" Perseus concluded. Thalia and I gave him a short nod of our head as a response. "Like what?" Perseus randomly asked.

 **Percy's POV:**

 _'Why don't you guys do something fun'_ a voice that I've been hearing in my head since the break-up suggested.

 _'Something fun?_ Like what?" Uh oh did that last part come out? Thalia and Artemis looked at me quizzically. I smiled sheepishly and went back to my inner debate. _"I don't know. Uh . . . Play, no that won't work. How about, no that won't work either. Ask them what they want to do for my sake!'_ the voice got frustrated. "So, what do we do?" Thalia shrugged and looked at Artemis. She opened her mouth, about to let a suggestion out, when the sound of a fist making contact with my cabin door was heard. Artemis got up and walked to the door, "Who is it?" She asked. A muffled voice was heard from the other side. Her eyebrows scrunched up together in a cute way, as she crinkled her nose. She yelled a quick, Go away! before looking back at us. Thalia looked around the room and found a paper lying on the ground, "What's this?" she asked as she picked the paper up. She read it aloud,

"You've killed me,

You've killed me,

I thought you loved me

With a leg of lamb no less

The police think it's steal

But I know what's real.

You've killed me,

You've killed me,

You act like I don't know

Our love was a bumpy ride

But hey guess what

See you on the other side."

I blushed at my attempt of writing a poem of a little story my teacher made me read. That was summer homework along with some other stuff. The story was Lamb To The Slaughter. It's actually a good story. If you haven't read it, read it. The woman is psycho. I snatched the paper away and neatly put it in a black folder. **(What do you think of the poem? I honestly think it was bad. I'm not really good when it comes to poems if you haven't noticed.)** Artemis laughed at this and sat on one of the bunk beds. Thalia seemed thoughtful of what we should do. "You guys wanna see something?" I asked out of no where. They slowly nodded their heads yes. "So the other day I was, er, trying to do something and found out I can do this." I made the motion of making a fist and the water from the fountain my dad gave me made the form of the fist and froze into ice. I moved my hand around, the ice mimicked my movements. "That's a unique talent you've got there Perseus." I blushed slightly at Artemis's praise. Deciding I'm on a roll, I focused on the water inside of Thalia's body. All the sudden Thalia was two feet off the ground. "Awesome!" she yelled as she made the pose of superman. I chuckled a little and set her back down. She gave a slight 'Awe' but sat down. After that little show was over, I went back to my grumpy self. I grabbed my iPod from under my pillow and scrolled through the music. Artemis raised her eyebrow.

 _"Hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall_

 _Hope when the water rises, you built a wall_

 _Hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name_

 _Hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay_

 _Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad_

 _The only way you can know is give it all you have_

 _And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain_

 _Hope when the moment comes, you'll say_

 _I, I did it all_

 _I, I did it all_

 _I owned every second that this world could give_

 _I saw so many places, the things that I did_

 _With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

 _Hope that you spend your days, but they all add up_

 _And when that sun goes down, hope you raise your cup_

 _Oh, I wish that I could witness all your joy and all your pain_

 _But until my moment comes, I'll say_

 _I, I did it all_

 _I, I did it all_

 _I owned every second that this world could give_

 _I saw so many places, the things that I did_

 _With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

 _With every broken bone, I swear I_

 _I, I did it all_

 _I, I did it all_

 _I owned every second that this world could give_

 _I saw so many places, the things that I did_

 _With every broken bone, I swear I lived_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I swear I lived, ohhh_

 _I swear I lived, ohhh"_

I sang along to I lived by One Republic. I scrolled through my list once more. "Do you guys know the lyrics to All the Right Moves?" I asked. They both nodded their heads, knowing what's going to come. I pressed play.

 **Percy**

Artemis

 _Both_

" **So yeah we're going down**

 _(All the right moves in all the right places)_

So yeah we're going down

Paint a picture of the perfect place

They've got it better than when anyone's told ya,

 **I'll be the King of Hearts, you're the Queen of Spades**

 **And we'll fight for you like we were soldiers**

I know we've got it good

But they've got it made

And the grass is getting greener each day

 **I know things are looking up**

 **But soon they'll take us down**

Before anybody's knowing our name

 _They've got all the right friends in all the right places_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

 _They've got all the right moves in all the right faces_

 _So yeah, we're going down_

 _Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

 _I said, everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

 **Do you think I'm special, do you think I'm nice**

 **Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces**

Between the noise you hear and the sound you like

Are we just sinking in the ocean of faces

 _It can't be possible that rain can fall,_

 _Only when it's over our heads_

The sun is shining everyday, but it's far away

Over the world it's said, _they've got, they've got_

 _All the right friends, in all the right places_

 _So yeah we're going down_

 _We got all the right moves in all the right places_

 _So yeah we're going down_

 _Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down_

 _Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah, we're going down (going down, going down, going down, going down)_

It don't matter what you see

I know I could never be

Someone that'll look like you

 **It don't matter what you say**

 **I know I could never face**

 **Someone that could sound like you**

 _(All the right friends, in all the right places_

 _So yeah we're going down_

 _They got all the right moves in all the right places_

 _So yeah we're going down)_

 _(All the right friends, in all the right places_

 _So yeah we're going down_

 _They got all the right moves in all the right places_

 _So yeah we're going down)_

 _Said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah we're going down_

 _I said, everybody knows everybody knows where we're going_

 _Yeah we're going down (going down, going down, going down)_

 **Yeah we're going down**

 **Yeah we're going down**

(All the right moves, hey)

 **Yeah we're going down**

(All the right moves, hey)

 _Yeah we're going down_ "

I've got to admit, she's a great singer. Too bad she won't share that voice with anyone else besides probably herself. We sat there looking at each others eyes before blushing and looking away. What was that about? Just act like it never happened. Okay, so maybe let's not sing anymore. What else can we do?

* * *

 **Me: Thanks for sticking with me! I had a bunch of tests and so thus I was a little late on posting this chapter. Sorry. But hopefully this made up for it, I've been working day and night on it. I started around 12:00 pm and right now it's 9:10 pm.**

 **Percy: You know, next chapter you better explain to me who that voice is I'm the character and yet I'm confused, aren't I supposed know this? Am I even speaking right?**

 **Me: okay, you and I have some work to do. But first, off to bed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So, if you read my other story then you know why I'm so late. But if you don't, then let's just say that instead of fighting monsters like Percy, I fight with MLA papers. They're scary as Tartarus! I'd rather spend a day with Hades (alive thank you very much.) And, by the way this is going to be one of those stories where their (Artemis and Percy's) relationship grows quickly. Oh, and on FictionPress, I published a little snippet for a new story. Check it out it's under the same username and the story is called There's Another World Inside of Me, One you May never See DONT FORGET TO VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORY!**

* * *

Artemis and I were panting by the end of the song, both of us blushing. Thalia looked amused between the two of us. Artemis cleared her throat when she caught me st- Wait. Staring? I shook my head. She sat down on one side of the bed while I sat in the other. For some reason, I feel like the song made us connect, as if our feelings were somehow connected or described from the lyrics. "So… want to go mess with Aphrodite?" I randomly asked. Artemis seemed to think about it before nodding her head yes. "What do you have in mind?" she asked. Thalia leaned forward on her chair. "Well…" this is a plan worthy of An- someone I used to be very close to.

 ***A weeks later, on Olympus***

I took in a deep breath as I knocked on the pink door of Aphrodite's palace. When no one answered, I walked in. No one seems to be home. I poked my head outside and spotted Artemis "Coast is clear" I whispered/yelled. She nodded her head and silently slipped into Aphrodite's palace. If I didn't have to go through two wars, I would've said that this is a nightmare. Everywhere, there's a statue of people kissing, pictures of naked people er… in bed. So many different ways of love being shown. Ugh! Disgusting! I think I've been spending too much time with Artemis and Thalia. Anyways, Artemis and I split up to find her bathroom and makeup room. There's like, 200 bedrooms! Why on Olympus would somebody need so many rooms?! Worst part is, some of them were occupied. Let me tell you. Never. Ever. Open a door. Without knocking first! Otherwise, if you have luck half as bad as mine, you may regret it. Bedroom…bedroom… bathroom- Wait, bathroom! "Found it!" Artemis and I yelled at the same time. I guess she found Aphrodite's makeup room. I walked into the bathroom, after knocking, and looked for her shampoo. I know, not a very good prank but this is just the beginning. I poured blue hair dye into her shampoo with some honey. In the conditioner bottle, I put in yogurt. I replaced her liquid soap with some icky stuff Artemis give me. Then I went to her hair dryer and filled it with flour, a bit of dirt, and that's it. Then, I went to her toothpaste and replaced it with some red dye. This is going to be good. Aphrodite hates being ugly. Personally, I think Aphrodite would be more beautiful if she didn't put on makeup. Don't tell her I thought that. Anyways, I think my job here is done. Let's see how Artemis is doing. I walked over to where I last saw her, but saw a door labeled Closet. I smiled a crooked smile. I pulled out Riptide and started slashing at all of her clothing. Shoes, shorts, blouses, shirts, dresses, etc. Artemis walked out of the room and gave me a thumbs up. I came here to get revenge for my fu- messed up love life. She came here because Aphrodite keeps on bothering her about finding a love. Artemis and I pulled out some spy cameras that Hermes leant us. She placed one in the top of the vanity, I placed one in front of the bathroom door, and we placed another one outside the door of the dressing room. We smiled widely at each other, smiles that didn't last long, "Oh dear. I forgot to grab my purse! Now, where did I leave it?" Aphrodite walked back in. Artemis stood there frozen while I pulled her into a room. I started looking for a light switch and soon found one. "I think I left it in one of these rooms…" uh oh. We are in huge trouble. "Get in bed." I told Artemis. She looked at me with wide eyes, "Excuse me? Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm going to get in bed with you, or anyone!" I quickly shushed her and covered her mouth with my hand. We heard the noise of a door knob turning. Artemis and I stared at the door knob, horrified on what is to come. I pulled Artemis to the bed and pulled the blanket over us.

 **Artemis's POV:**

Percy pulled me under the covers and for on top of me, but tried his very best to not make contact with me in, certain areas. My girly girl instincts/hormones kicked in and I felt all my blood rise to my cheeks. Stop! You can't be thinking like this. Percy and I locked eyes. Silver and sea green. Eyes that I can sta- WHAT AM I THINKING?! He's a MALE! A mere BOY! I'm a maiden goddess! My brain yelled at me.

So then why does it feel so good? Something I call my heart countered.

At the end, the heart always wins. These past few weeks, I've been having the same internal debate. I guess it's the fact that he is untamable like the sea, but can only be controlled by me, like the moon and tides. Or the fact that, even though he may be miserable, he always makes sure everyone is happy. It can also be the way he is so loyal, how he jumped into Tartarus, just to save the girl he once loved. Or maybe because ever since he saved me from Atlas, and yet never bragged about it. It can also be from the amount of respect I hold for him, after finding out that he was able to befriend one of my most loyal hunters. All this went through my head as I looked at Percy's lips. Percy seemed to be looking at mine. "You know, for a goddess, you can be pretty clueless at times." A voice said in my head. "You know, they say when Prometheus made man, he made us with four legs, four arms and two faces," Percy started, leaning in. "Mhmm" I hummed for him to continue, "Zeus felt threatened by their power, and cut them in half…" he leaned in closer, to where his lips were barely a centimeter away from mine. "…leaving them, longing for their other half. Searching for the one to make them feel whole again. To heal the pain they gained during their journey. I think I found my other half. I just hope she feels the same way." Then, our lips connected. The door opened, but we don't care. The kiss was full of need, passion, want, and in my side, over thousands of years of lust.

About fifteen minutes later, Percy and I left Aphrodite's palace.


End file.
